Loved, Hated but Never Ignored
by AccioLumos1832
Summary: Lucius Malfoy was always loved by those who wanted to be him, hated by those jealous of him but never ignored by his admirers or his lessers. Except by one. A girl he never noticed who never showed an interest in him. But when Lucius gets to know Narcissa Black, he finds himself questioning everything he's ever known.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is something that I've had saved to my computer for a while and decided to put it out there to see what you all think. This is something else that I haven't done with regards to Lucius and Narcissa so I hope you all like it. Please let me know your thoughts.**

**A note to say that I should be updating my other stories currently in writing within the next two weeks, my son is currently ill but the out of hours doctor has said he's on the mend :) **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing J.K! **

* * *

><p><strong>June 1972<strong>

Dressed in robes made of the finest silk of silver and black, perfectly tailored to his height and body shape, Lucius Malfoy sat in the small study of Cygnus Black. He looked around at the aging mahogany desk and matching chairs, with the one that was frequently occupied by it's owner supported by a folded piece of parchment to stop if from wobbling. The walls were hung by wallpaper of Slytherin green, to show the visitors to this room that the Black family were proud of their Slytherin roots. A white tapestry hung loosely on the wall next to a large mahogany bookcase that bore the Black family crest and their famous motto: Toujours pur. Lucius laughed to himself after reading the motto, thinking that after the betrayal of Cygnus's middle daughter, the motto should be changed and Cygnus's nephew wasn't exactly a believer in the motto, having seen Sirius hang around with mudbloods since the boy was sorted into Gryffindor; the first Black to ever be sorted into a house other than Slytherin.

The door opened with a creak and Lucius watched as the aging Cygnus Black took his seat behind the desk. Lucius was beginning to wonder what he was doing here, after having received a letter from Cygnus asking for a meeting. A wrinkly looking house elf brought them both a glass of brandy and left before Cygnus could wallop the elf around the head after it had nearly tripped on the worn grey rug that covered the creaking floorboards.

"Mr Malfoy, I assume you are wondering why you are here?" Cygnus asked.

"I am intrigued if I may say so." Lucius replied, taking a swig of the brandy.

"Your father and I go way back, we even enjoy a close friendship with Horace Slughorn did you know?"

"I was aware that my father enjoyed Slughorn's company." Lucius said, placing his glass on the desk in front of him.

Cygnus nodded and took a mouthful of his own brandy before his eyes fell onto two portraits behind him. Lucius turned to look at the portraits, noting silently that they were of two separate young women, one with wild black hair and facial features of Cygnus; the other a slim blonde with startling blue eyes and long eyelashes, the image of Mrs Black, Cygnus's wife.

"My two girls. Bellatrix and Narcissa." Cygnus mused in fondness and pride.

"I never had many conversations with either of your daughters Sir." Lucius replied, turning back to face the old man.

"Bellatrix is married to Rodolphus Lestrange, Narcissa is going into her seventh year at Hogwarts come September."

"Mr Black, if you are here to ask me to court your youngest daughter I'm afraid that I must decline. I am already engaged to Penelope Selwyn-"

Cygnus chuckled, "No Mr Malfoy. Narcissa is being courted by Augustus Rookwood, he's training to be an unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries." he explained, "No, I have asked you here today to speak with you about a proposal."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "A proposal?" he questioned.

Cygnus nodded, "You see Narcissa is a bright girl, she is doing well in all her subjects at school except for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Horace informed me that whilst she tried her best during sixth year, she is likely to get an Acceptable or lower whereas she is getting Exceeds Expectations in her other subjects." he said gravely.

"Pity." Lucius sneered slightly.

"Indeed. I want my daughter to excell in all her subjects, including Defence Against the Dark Arts. Horace also informed me of your Outstanding grade in your NEWT examination in the subject. I asked you here today, Mr Malfoy, to ask that you spend two days a week during the summer tutoring my daughter in the subject."

Lucius stared at the old man, surely he wasn't being asked to become a tutor? He was already working four days a week at the Ministry as an advisor to the Minister, did he really want to tutor a girl he barely knew? He didn't even recall seeing the youngest Black girl engage in conversation except to those closest to her, most of the time she had her nose in a history book.

"Say hypothetically that I agree to this, what would I get in return?" Lucius asked, having been taught by his father to never agree to a deal straight away, without knowing what was in it for you.

"I'm sure that you can think of something in the future that you may need my help with." Cygnus smiled.

Lucius tapped his fingers on his knee as he thought it over. The Blacks had already suffered enough embarassment over the years, having heard that Bellatrix had been forced into her marriage due to her fornication with Rodolpus Lestrange before they were even courting, then there was Sirius getting housed into Gryffindor over Slytherin and then Andromeda's marriage to a mudblood and running off as if it were some tragic love story. The last thing that Cygnus needed was a daughter failing one of her exams and he was determined to get something in return from the old man one day in the future. Besides, his father had also taught him that a favour done meant a favour owed.

"Very well Mr Black, when would you like us to start?" Lucius asked.

Cygnus smiled brightly, "You can start tomorrow. Come by in the morning, you can meet Narcissa and spend a little time together and arrange between the two of you when you can meet up for your tutoring sessions." he replied.

Lucius shook the old man's hand and left the study, leaving the Black's ancient looking manor house and apparating to his own grand estate. This was definitely going to be a long summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius exhaled heavily as he clenched his hand into a fist and banged three times on the front door of Black Manor. He was greeted by the elf who had greeted him the day before and he stood in the entrance hall, wondering whether he would live to regret agreeing to tutoring the youngest Black daughter.

"Ah Lucius. Come on through to the living room." Cygnus greeted as head of the Black family came out of the study.

He followed Cygnus through to the living room. Again he could tell that the Black's were trying to let their visitor's know how loyal they were to their Slytherin roots, the curtains and rugs were a Slytherin green to match the same colour as the leather sofa's that sat in front of a stone fireplace. Lucius took his seat and waited for a house elf to bring them both some drinks.

"Narcissa will be down shortly." Cygnus said.

"How does she feel about this arrangement?"

"She...She's a little stubborn."

"Stubborn?" Lucius asked.

Cygnus nodded, "Narcissa is adamant that she doesn't need a tutor or a good grade in the subject because she is not going to have a career after school." he replied.

"Why is that?"

"She is due to be betrothed to Augustus Rookwood at my end of summer ball, she is expected to be married after her graduation." Cygnus explained.

"Quite traditional is she? She believes in the good house wife and mother routine?" he asked.

Cygnus nodded, "She's been taught well by her mother, the only one of my daughter's to uphold their mother's teachings." he replied proudly.

Lucius nodded, pretending to be interested in making conversation with the man. Meeting with Narcissa today would be interesting for him, she had been the only girl(besides the ones who were already betrothed or with a suitor they loved) who had never taken an interest in him. She would always be sat in the corner with her friend Jemima Nott during the after match parties in which he would be celebrating Slytherin's victory and other times she would have her nose stuck in a book. The only people he had seen her converse with were her close friends: Jemima Nott, Neil Greengrass, her cousin and his best friend Evan Rosier, Amelia Bulstrode and Rabastan Lestrange. He was intrigued to see what she was like up close as a person, than one he had seen sitting quietly in the common room who he had brushed off as a bore for the last six years at Hogwarts.

"Ah there she is now." Cygnus said brightly.

Both men stood as they watched Narcissa enter the living room and for once, he was taking with the beauty of a woman. Sure Penelope was attractive and his fiance certainly knew how to use her attractiveness to her advantage to get him into bed, but never before had he put his eyes on a young woman to make him lose focus of his surroundings. He had forgotten where he was, had forgotten about the fact that he had never really conversed or had really looked at her before. Her portrait, was nothing compared to the real thing.

She was dressed in a light green summer dress that fell to her knees and flowed outwards a little from her hips, showing off her slim frame in perfection. The sweetheart neckline made his gaze linger a little on it and he silently decided that the simple emerald necklace that she had chosen to wear with it suited her perfectly. Her eyes looked up from the book she had been reading, smiling slightly at his presence in her home, those sea blue eyes; those pools of blue that someone could easily drown in. Her eyelashes, so long that he concluded that she had to use an extension charm on them. Those perfectly shaped, rosy pink lips; surely they couldn't be natural?

"Narcissa, this is Lucius Malfoy." Cygnus introduced.

"I am well aware who he is father. Prefect, Top of his year, Quidditch Captain and all round desired and admired boy in Slytherin." Narcissa replied with an unwelcome sneer.

"I see." Cygnus frowned, "I'll let you two get acquainted."

Once the old man had left the room, Narcissa's small smile had faded and the book she had been reading was placed with a little bang on the side table. She sat on the sofa opposite him, glaring at him for a few awkward minutes.

"What is your problem with me exactly?" Lucius asked, curiously.

"I have no problem with you Mr Malfoy, except for the fact of how you treat those you take to bed." Narcissa drawled.

"Who do you speak of?"

"Last year you slept with my friend Amelia, you made her believe that you liked her. She really liked you and once you got what you wanted from her, you refused to acknowledge her existence. Of course since then, you have become engaged to Slytherin's biggest whore." Narcissa answered.

"Then your friend should have known better."

"That is the problem with you Mr Malfoy, most young girls do not have any common sense when it comes to the likes of you."

Lucius chuckled, "Except you of course?" he questioned.

She nodded, "I would rather kiss a troll than spend time with you." she replied, bitterly.

He laughed again, this time a little more amused than the last, "Well Miss Black you will be very disappointment that you have to spend two days a week with me as your tutor." he said.

"Mr Malfoy, you do not need to waste two days a week tutoring me." Narcissa said.

"Too late Miss Black, the matter has been agreed upon. Besdies, from the sound of it, you need my help." Lucius sneered.

"I would not need any help if Dumbledore gave us a competent teacher." Narcissa snapped.

Lucius laughed darkly, having found something which they agreed upon. If it were not for his independant studies during the holidays and after lessons and prefect duties, he too would have been in the same position as Miss Black. Dumbledore hired mudbloods or half-bloods who barely scraped their grades up to a good standard.

"That is something I can agree with you on." Lucius said.

"I still do not want to be tutored."

"Well if you are a good girl you might get rewarded." Lucius flirted.

He couldn't help but smirk as the light tint of red came across her cheeks, he felt somewhat proud that he could make a girl who hated his guts blush. Just by looking at Narcissa and how she behaved and from their little conversation, he could tell that she was still 'pure and innocent' and maybe, just maybe this summer he could get her to loosen up a little and relax from her uptight ways.

"I work at the Ministry Tuesday through Friday. Shall we meet on Mondays and Sundays? We can go through what is most likely to appear in the exam and learn on Sunday and each Monday I can set you a test to prove that you are taking in what I teach you." he said, meeting her furious gaze.

"Very well. But know this, just because my father is making me spend time with you, it will not change my opinion of you." Narcissa hissed.

Lucius chuckled again, sitting back on the sofa as she continued to throw her filthiest look in his direction.

"Believe me Miss Black, by the end of this summer your opinion will change. We may even become friends." he mused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading/reviewing so far, please continue to do so :) Warning, rating may go up as the story develops. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Usually the way that the NEWT examinations work is that you will have one creature that you will be asked about, like you probably experienced during your OWL's. Is that correct?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa nodded stiffly, "We were asked about werewolves on our OWL's" she replied.

"Now when I took my Defence Against the Dark Arts NEWT examination, we were asked about Acromatula's. I have it on good authority that in your examination next Spring, you will be asked about vampires-"

Narcissa frowned, "How do you know what will be on my theory exam?" she questioned.

"My father has a contact on the examination board, please keep that piece of information to yourself. My father did this as a favour to me in order to give you a little boast throughout your final school year." Lucius explained.

"And why would you want to do something nice for me? Do you expect something in return?" she asked.

"I have already returned the favour to my father. But if you would like to do something for me in return, feel free. I am sure you could do something that I would like very much." Lucius teased.

She shifted slightly on the sofa, looking away from him and blushing a little. He smirked, liking how already it was their first week of tutoring and he could make her blush and make her uncomfortable.

"How would your wife-to-be feel if she knew you were saying those things to me?" Narcissa questioned.

"It is entirely down to the person I say it to and the way they take it. It in your case, you take it to mean that I would pleasure you in the privacy of a locked room. Penelope and I have an understanding." Lucius answered.

"An understanding?" Narcissa repeated.

Lucius nodded, "The understanding that we will be married and she will be a well kept woman but I am free to sleep with whoever I choose." he stated.

Narcissa frowned at his statement of what his marriage would mean to him and she could honestly say to herself that Lucius would never settle down and change his womanising ways. This was certainly going to be a long summer, she thought to herself.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked, curious to know the answer.

The amused look in the stone grey eyes was gone and replaced with unexpected surprise which told her that the question she had just asked had thrown him. He cleared his throat before meeting her curious blue eyes.

"No, that is something I am yet to find." he admitted quietly.

Narcissa smiled slightly, finding it nice that he could let his flirting stop and actually show he could have a serious conversation. She knew it would probably be the only time he ever showed her that he could but now she knew that he wasn't incapable of it.

"Love is a ridiculous notion, are you the romantic type Miss Black?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I would like to be married to someone I loved but that is very rare given the way we were raised. My sister was forced into a marriage with someone she only shares a sexual interest with. My bloodtraitor sister ran off because she fell in love with a mudblood, stupid girl. If I had to choose between a marriage to please my family or a love that would ruin me, I know which one I would pick." she replied.

"It is a pity your sister did not share your beliefs, if she did then perhaps your family would not be so disgraced." Lucius said coldly, and perhaps a little too much in an amusing tone.

Narcissa glared at him, "And there it is, you taking joy out of my family's sufferings. Do you know what it is like to walk past that traitor's bedroom? It is next to mine and her name plate has been scratched out but yet you can still make out the markings of her name. Do you know how hard it was for my father to find Rookwood to court me and betrothe me to him at the end of the summer? My mother has hidden all of the photographs, I am not even allowed to mention her name because of the pain my parents experience when someone does. You may think that my family is something to laugh about Mr Malfoy, but the two people I love the most in this world are complete strangers to me. One sister is running around with the Death Eaters and the other turned out to be a stranger to me. So next time you want to take joy in my family's pain, just try not to do it when I am in the room." she said angrily.

Lucius felt a little shocked at her angry outburst, having always assumed from the times she had been sat in the corner of the libary with her whole attention in reading, he had assumed she was rather bookish and quiet. Quiet people had never really held his interest, having always thought that they were followers instead of leaders but ever since a week ago that he had a conversation with Narcissa Black for the first time, he found her intriguing. She was beautiful, outspoken when she wanted to be and he was beginning to think that his first impression of her was wrong, there was a lot more to the girl he had ignored for the last six years.

"I apologise if I have offended you. I never realised-"

"You never realised that I was a person who had feelings? That because I have avoided becoming one of your adoring little fans that I did not exist? You did not realise that I can speak my mind when I am upset?" she hissed.

"You are outspoken when you want to me." he agreed.

"My father would agree too."

"You have me wrong Miss Black. You too have painted a portrait of what you believe me to be before you even knew me. You too listen to whispers and gossips and make up your own judgement, so I ask you, how does that make you better than me?" Lucius sneered coldly.

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak but closed it again without uttering a word, realising that he had a point. She had based her judgements of him by listening to the other Slytherin girls talk about how gorgeous he was, how talented he was, how good he was in bed and then from the girls who had been rejected by him by listening to them complain that he didn't acknowledge them after a night together. Then there was the talk from those who hated Lucius, who always spoke of how wealthy he was and how spoiled and popular he was and that he used it to his advantage. All of that plus how he had treated Amelia all added up to her opinion of him. She didn't know what he liked to do at home in his spare time, she didn't know about what his friendships were like and what his family life was like. She was just as bad as he was in that respect.

"Maybe we have gotten off on the wrong foot." Narcissa muttered.

"Perhaps." Lucius drawled.

"From now on I will try to be civil, merely for the fact that it will please my father if I am co-operating with you in these tutoring sessions. But you will need to meet me halfway."

"Explain." Lucius said sharply.

"Stop being so high and mighty during our time together, especially if we are having these sessions in my home. It is extremely rude to think yourself better than someone when you have been invited into their house." Narcissa stated.

"I can try, it will not be easy as that is how I have been raised. The Malfoy family is the wealthiest and proudest family in our world, being a part of it means you are raised high and nobody can deny you." Lucius explained.

"Jus try, that is all I ask."

"Anything else?"

Narcissa hesitated for a few moments before nodding.

"Yes. The teasing and flirting is making me uncomfortable. Please can you stop?" she asked.

Lucius smirked.

"With regards to that Miss Black, I cannot make any promises." he answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to Veridissima, JennaPenn, RockandRoll11, Carpediemx, BronzeWing31340 and anyone else who has reviewed this story so far, your reviews mean a lot to me and I am really glad that you like it. This chapter is dedicated to you guys :) **

* * *

><p>"Lucius, we need to set a date for our wedding" Penelope said for the fifth time in the hour that they had been together.<p>

He tapped his foot against the table leg impatiently, wishing that he hadn't been forced into courting Penelope. Sure she was attractive, with long black hair that she ususally tied into a ponytail and muddy brown eyes with a curvy figure but he was tiring of her and she knew that. He was in no rush to get married and had only proposed because his father was threatening his inheritance if he didn't marry before he turned twenty. He had only just turned eighteen so he had another two years before he had to marry Penelope Selwyn. He was sick of having to look at seating arrangements and menus and listen to Penelope whine about him not being interested.

Penelope always seemed hurt when she found out about his latest conquests, the last one he had bedded had been her best friend and ever since she had been determiend to set a date for this wedding that he didn't want, in hopes of tying him down.

"There is no need to rush." Lucius drawled, putting down his menu and smiling slightly.

"Do you know how long it takes to plan a wedding? I want it to be perfect. Besides the sooner I become Mrs Malfoy, the better." Penelope whined.

"More like the sooner you become my wife you think I will stop my womanising ways. Well sweetheart, the truth is I will most likely take many women to my bed and only visit yours when I want you to produce me an heir." Lucius said harshly.

Penelope's eyes welled up in tears, "Why would say such an awful thing to me?" she cried.

"Because it is the truth. No woman controls a Malfoy." he growled, punching the table in anger and leaving the restaurant.

When his father had first introduced him to Penelope, it had always been about sex. He had never had any intention of marrying her until his father found out about the girls he had used at Hogwarts. Abraxas saw him as a disappointment and immediately set up the proposal of the two families joining in marriage, the Selwyns were thrilled at the prospect. Ever since then, their physical relationship had soon fizzled out and they had only been engaged since Christmas. He wanted a woman who didn't want him for his family's wealth or power, he wanted someone who wasn't afraid to stand up to him, someone who wouldn't whine when he said something nasty, someone who could love him for his good parts and his flaws.

Lucius rolled up his sleeve and checked the goblin made watch that was strapped to his wrist. In an hour he was due to spend the afternoon with Narcissa, going over vampires to which he hoped she would pick up on very easily. He didn't particularly want to go and eat lunch with Penelope now, she had ruined his appetite. With a tiny pop, he appeared at the front of Black manor, deciding silently that he would rather spend an extra hour tutoring Narcissa.

With a knock on the door, the house elf opened it and admitted him to the house. Cygnus greeted him in the entrance hall and invited him into the dining room to eat lunch with them to which he accepted the invitation. But it was not just him, Cygnus, Druella and Narcissa eating today. There were two more people sat at the table, a woman he recognised from the portrait in Cygnus's study and the other, a man, he guessed was Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus, meet Lucius Malfoy." Cygnus introduced.

"You are friends with my brother Rabastan aren't you Malfoy?" Rodolphus asked.

Lucius nodded as he took a seat next to Narcissa, "Yes, we are." he confirmed.

"Now what is a Malfoy doing at the Black house?" Bella asked.

"He is tutoring Narcissa." Cygnus answered.

Lucius poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice as Bella's face lit up in humour. Apparently the thought of him helping Narcissa out for her exams next spring was highly amusing to Bellatrix.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Bella." Cygnus said sternly.

"Isn't it funny father how you tell me off despite being an adult?" Bella asked.

"It is my right as your father to do so whether you were a toddler or an adult Bellatrix. Besides, you have done things without our approval so I do not think my say matters to you very much." Cygnus grunted.

Bella turned to Lucius, "I apologise for my father. You see he's all about blood purity but isn't one to do anything about it." she said.

"Forgive me Bellatrix but I do not think this is a conversation to have with me." Lucius replied.

Bellatrix smiled darkly as they all continued to eat their lunch and Lucius felt that maybe the eldest Black daughter wanted to speak with him some more; about what, he couldn't guess. Mrs Black asked him some questions about Penelope to which he replied that there were no immediate plans to marry and that she seemed very pleased to be engaged to him. Which woman wouldn't be excited on gaining the Malfoy name and wealth?

After lunch, Narcissa went to her room to collect the books and some parchment while Mr and Mrs Black left the manor, having a meeting with some old friends of Druella's. Lucius sat in the living room waiting for Narcissa when Bella took a seat next to him.

"How do you feel about these mudbloods dirtying our world Lucius?" Bellatrix asked.

Lucius smiled, "I believe they need to be squashed, like you would a bug." he replied.

Bella grinned darkly and rolled up her left sleeve, revealing a mark on her forearm that he had seen pictured in the Daily Prophet many times. From what he knew about the mark, it was the sign of Lord Voldemort. He had heard very little about this new Dark Lord but what he did know was that this man wanted to restore wizarding Britain back to the glory of purebloods only, that he believed that purebloods were superior and Lucius agreed with him.

"You would be very useful to my master." Bella said quietly.

"You are a follower?" he asked.

Bella nodded, "Since I left Hogwarts but my master needs more followers, to help him win the war." she replied.

"And naturally when you asked me for my opinion, you thought I would be a good person to recruit?" Lucius questioned.

"Of course Malfoy." Bella answered.

"I would be lying if I did not say that I was intrigued, but you ask this of me so I must ask you for something in return." Lucius stated.

Bella glared at him, "What you're getting in return Malfoy is more power from the Dark Lord. As he becomes more powerful, more indestructable, so do we." she growled.

"The Dark Lord rewards his friends well does he?" Lucius asked.

"If you please him."

More power and influence in the world than he already had? If he became a follower of the Dark Lord, who was more likely to win the war than the muggleborn sympathisers who ran the Ministry, he would be highly rewarded. He had always been one to think of mudbloods and halfbloods as lessers, that was the first thing he was taught about being a Malfoy, but his taunts and disapproval of them did nothing. Now he actually had a chance to restore the world to glory. Now he actually had a chance to do something about it.

"Very well Bellatrix, I would like to meet this Dark Lord of yours." Lucius said.

Bellatrix grinned and stood from the sofa, "I'll write to you when my master wants a meeting." she replied.

"Bella, we need to go!" Rodolphus called from the hall.

"Keep your hair on Rod." Bella shouted back, rolling her eyes and leaving the room.

The front door slammed shut and he heard the light footsteps coming down the creaky staircase. He turned his head to see that Narcissa had entered the room, carrying a stack of books that she could hardly see over the top. Her foot caught on the rug, causing her to trip. Lucius leapt from his seat and caught her as quickly as he could, but the books tumbled to the floor.

"Thank you." Narcissa said.

"We would not want a pretty face like yours getting cut on sharp edges now would we?" Lucius smiled.

Narcissa flushed a light pink as they both bent down to pick up the pile of books. Lucius picked some up and placed them on the table, noticing that she had brought down as many of her textbooks that contained information on vampires as possible. Narcissa placed the stack that she had picked up next to the ones he had put on the table and they both reached for the last one, their hands touching ever so lightly.

Her skin felt so soft and when his eyes met hers, he could feel himself getting lost in the depths of blue. Her eyes were like hooks for the soul, drawing him in like a siren's song. It only lasted a minute, Narcissa retracted her hand and took the book from him to place on the table. He sat back on the sofa, watching her as she took a seat next to him.

"You never said why you were early." Narcissa mused.

"Call it a distraction." Lucius drawled.

Narcissa looked at him curiously, "From what?" she questioned.

"Talk of weddings." he replied.

"Do you not want to marry?" Narcissa asked.

"What is this, twenty questions?" Lucius snapped.

Narcissa glared at him and opened one of the books, flipping through the pages to search for vampires. Lucius felt a little bad, she was only asking but he wasn't in the mood to talk about his fiancée.

"I should not have snapped at you." Lucius said quietly.

"I was only asking, you do not seem to want to marry Penelope Selwyn." she replied.

"You are correct."

"Then why are you marrying her?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius sighed, "A secret for a secret?" he requested.

She hesitated slightly and he wondered for a second if she had a secret to tell him in return for his own. Narcissa nodded her head and rolled her eyes at him when he said that she had to go first.

"I do not want to become engaged to Augustus Rookwood at the end of the summer." she muttered.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Have you told your father this?" he asked.

Narcissa shook her head, "No. After the blood traitor left, all the pureblood families refused to associate with us for a while. Rookwood was the only option left available to me. Augustus is perfectly nice but all he talks about is politics and after a while it gets a little tedious." she replied.

"Perhaps there may be another option available to you in the future." Lucius mused.

Narcissa shrugged, "I doubt it but thank you. Now, your secret." she pressed.

"My father forced me into this engagement." Lucius admitted.

"Why?"

"He found out about my reputation with the girls at Hogwarts and has threatened that if I do not marry Penelope by the time I turn twenty, he will not recognise me as his heir." Lucius replied.

Narcissa's eyes widened, "Can he do that?" she whispered.

"He is a Malfoy." Lucius shrugged.

"But you are as well."

Lucius laughed, "I may be but until I marry, my father owns the estate. My marriage ensures the future of the Malfoy line and also ensures my right to take over the estate the minute my future wife and I sign the marriage certificate. My womanising ways need to stop according to my father." he explained.

"Coming from a family of daughters, I did not know the rules. When my father dies, the estate passes to my mother. On my mother's death it will pass to either Bella or myself, depending on which of us has a male heir." she said.

"I just wish that my father had chosen someone more worthy of a Malfoy. Penelope is a constant nag and bore, the sex is tedious and she is just after my money." he said.

"I do not need the details of your sex life Lucius." Narcissa said with a little disgust.

"Life seemed so much simpler when we were children." Lucius mused.

"It did indeed." Narcissa agreed.

"I think we should get started, lest your father return and find that we have merely been conversing since he left."

Narcissa handed over the book to him and he flicked through the pages, reading out passages to her as she took notes. For the first time since they had begun their tutoring sessions together, she had not once told him off and they had confided in one another; something which he had never done, not even with those he considered his friends. Something was happening and perhaps, this was just the start of a friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

**July 1972**

Lucius read through the notes that Narcissa had made over the last three weeks while studying vampires and it seemed to be that she had taken in quite a lot. He also noticed how neat her handwriting was and could tell that she took great pride in the way her written work looked, from the way she wrote in italics to the way her handwriting joined together gracefully. Narcissa sat opposite him, hands in her lap and one foot tucked behind the other as she watched him read through her notes. When he raised his head and smiled at her ever so slightly, she felt pleased. If she had learned one thing about Lucius during the three weeks they had spent together so far, it was that he only ever smiled at her when he thought that she had accomplished something.

"You have taken down every important detail which you should structure into an essay." Lucius said.

"Now?" she questioned.

Lucius shook his head, "Not now Miss Black." he answered, checking his watch and noticing that he and Narcissa had been discussing things to do with her NEWT examination for three hours.

"May I suggest we take a break then?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius met her eyes and nodded, "I think a break is much needed, may I take you out to lunch?" he asked.

"To lunch? With you?"

"Well who else would I take?"

He could tell she was a little surprised at his offer to take her out for lunch, just by looking at her, she didn't know what to say or how to respond to his question but he needed a change of scenery. Lucius had seen too much of Black Manor over the past few weeks and felt it was time that he and Narcissa had a little change. They could continue to talk about dark creatures and how to protect against them over lunch after all.

"There is a lovely little in Saliunca Alley that I often visit, excellent service and food. It will get us out of the house and give us a chance to stretch our legs." Lucius said, trying to persuade her.

"I do not think my father would approve if I went out unchaperoned."

"You will be with me, you will not be alone therefore he cannot get angry." Lucius pointed out.

"Very well. I shall have to see whether you are correct in your telling on how excellent this restaurant is."

Lucius chuckled, "Miss Black, if I thought this particular restaurant was not deserving of my services, they would not have given me my own privately reserved table. All I have to do is show up when I am in the mood for their cuisine and they will have my every need catered to." he said.

"Okay, you have me convinced." Narcissa replied, standing from the sofa and crossing to the entrance hall.

He followed her, pulling on his summer travelling cloak before helping Narcissa with hers. The elves were instructed to tell Cygnus on his return to the house of their whereabouts and the two of them left the manor, both apparating separately to Saliunca Alley. Once Lucius was standing on the cobbled lavender streets, he looked around for Narcissa, hearing a tiny pop behind him he turned around.

"I barely heard you." he said.

Narcissa smiled, "Apparition is one thing that I am good at." she replied.

The two walked up the high street, with Lucius leading the way to a restaurant called, Le Cercle and once they stepped inside, she noted how well the name fitted with the decor. The check in desk was a circular wooden one with the waiter wearing red and black robes with the restaurant's logo on the left side of his shirt. The waiter, named Maurice, showed them both to Lucius's regular table and of course, the room was circular as well as the table and even the chair which she seated herself upon had a circular seated base.

Lucius opened the menu, knowing it off by heart by now that he knew what he was going to get. He told Maurice to bring them a bottle of the best wine they sold and he looked at Narcissa, who was deep in thought about what to order for lunch.

"May I suggest you try the French onion soup for your starter? It is exquisite."

Narcissa nodded, continuing to look at her menu.

"What are you ordering Lucius?" she asked.

"I have a few favourite dishes here but today I shall be ordering the pan-fried sea bass, gnocchi with bohemian vegetables." Lucius replied.

"I think I will try the homemade spinach and ricotta ravioli dish." Narcissa said, closing her menu and smiling at Lucius.

Maurice returned with the wine and waved his wand to take their order down on a small piece of parchment before leaving for the kitchens. Narcissa took a little mouthful of her wine, smacking her lips together lightly as she enjoyed the taste, thinking that Lucius had so far been correct in his recommendation of the restaurant.

"How long have you been bringing your custom here?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"A very long time." Lucius smiled.

"So far I am impressed, I bet you bring a lot of girls here."

Lucius smirked at her comment, "Well only one woman actually." he admitted.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "Just one woman? Well she must be special." she commented.

His laugh surprised her but Lucius noted the slight envious tone behind her voice. The only woman he had ever dined at this restaurant with was his mother but it was rather amusing to see Narcissa feel a little insecure about competing with a mysterious woman.

"The other woman was my mother." he said in a low whisper.

"Oh.."

Maurice brought them their starters so Lucius was unable to probe her any further about why she had an envious tone at her earlier comment. Le Cercle wasn't just a restaurant that he would share with just anyone, he wouldn't even share it with Penelope. Lucius had always had a fondness for this restaurant ever since his mother first brought him here at the age of eight; over the past few weeks with Narcissa, he had actually discovered that his first impression of her had been wrong. Narcissa was a beautiful young woman, intelligent and willing to co-operate despite a few debates over topics which weren't necessarily to do with Defence Against the Dark Arts, she was easy to talk to and for the first time in his life he had someone besides his mother to confide in, of course he had made Narcissa tell him one of her own deep and dark secrets every time he did so as leverage in case the public were to find out his secrets.

Narcissa made a sound of delight as she finished her French onion soup and sat back in her chair to relax a little. Lucius watched her as he finished his own starter and smiled that she seemed to be becoming more and more impressed with his recommendation of the restaurant. Finishing and sitting back, he picked up his wine glass and drunk the last mouthful slowly.

"Would you like another glass?" Lucius asked lazily.

"Why not?" she said, a little too playfully.

He poured her another, watching her eyes and felt stunned to see that there was something in them that he had never seen before. The usual look of innocence and purity was gone and replaced with mischief. He decided he quite liked this about her, even if it took a couple of glasses of wine for her to achieve it. As he was about to ask her what the wildest thing she had ever done was, he was interrupted. Maurice had brought them their main courses before leaving them to it, Lucius tucked into his dish and Narcissa into hers and soon a couple of glasses of wine had turned into six and he suspected that she was on the verge of drunkeness if she were not already.

"You know when you said this restaurant was exquisite?"

Lucius nodded, finishing the last bite of his food and meeting her gaze.

"You were not wrong, in fact maybe I should relax around you a little more."

"Have you not already?" Lucius questioned.

Narcissa shrugged, downing the last of her wine. The look of mischief still remained, in fact he could swear that it had gotten bigger the more they conversed and shared more wine. He put his arm up in the air and called Maurice over, who handed over the bill. Lucius pulled out a bag of galleons and was about to pay for the entire meal when Narcissa placed down the money for her own.

"You do not have-"

"I insist Lucius, I do not want you to pay for my meal. I do not want your money when I have my own to pay for what I eat." she said.

He could have sworn his jaw would have dropped if she had not rose from her seat and pulled her cloak back on. Never before had a girl he had taken out insist that she pay her own way. But as his mother had always told him, there was a first time for everything. They left the restaurant and apparated back to Black Manor, with Narcissa, who suprisingly could handle the six or seven glasses of wine she had consumed, was a little tipsy and nearly tripped over.

Lucius wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her up the gravel driveway, both stopping at the front door.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa nodded, "Very much, thank you." she replied.

"Perhaps we should do it again sometime and maybe I could get a kiss in appreciation?" Lucius flirted.

Narcissa laughed and put her lips to his ear, "Oh Lucius, it will take a lot more than six or seven glasses of wine for me to even consider kissing you." she whispered.

"But perhaps you would consider it in the future?"

She moved away from him and smiled brightly, shrugging her shoulders and knocking on the door lightly. In this moment, she didn't care that he was flirting with her, she didn't care that he was engaged to another woman and she didn't care about his terrible reputation with women. They had both had a good time and as Cygnus opened the front door of the manor and helped his daughter inside, not even yelling at Lucius for letting his daughter consume alcohol during the day time, they both came to the realisation that they were discovering more about the other and liking it and maybe, just maybe they both liked what they saw.


	6. Chapter 6

**Malfoy engagement over? **

_Spotted. Lucius Malfoy, son of Abraxas and Evelyn Malfoy and heir to the luxurious Malfoy estate, was seen dining in French restaurant Le Cercle, situated in Saliunca Alley, with none other than Narcissa Black. The two were rumoured to be sharing a cosy meal together and several glasses of wine were poured as the two conversed and giggled together, even getting very close up in between courses looking like loves young dream. _

_It was announced last December that the Malfoys were joining their son in marriage to Penelope Selwyn and at the time both families were rather pleased. I, Rita Skeeter, gossip columnist for the Daily Prophet, have always believed that match to be a rather weak one. Lucius Malfoy, known as a womaniser to his peers, proposed to Penelope on Boxing day and was believed to be rather happy with his betrothed. Personally, a match with the Black family would be better for the Blacks are one of the oldest, or should I say old-fashioned, families in our world. Will there be a cat fight between Selwyn and Black? Who will triumph for the young Malfoy's affections? Or will both girls end up getting their hearts broken? _

_Rita Skeeter will find out. _

Lucius screwed up the article and tossed it into the fireplace, pacing up and down in a straight line as his mother watched him quietly. It had been a week since his lunch out with Narcissa and although the two of them were getting along better than they had at the start of the tutoring arrangement, the public would now think that he was deliberately starting trouble.

"Lucius, talk to me." Evelyn said quietly.

"What is there to talk about mother? The damage is already done because that stupid bitch at the Prophet makes her living printing lies." Lucius snapped.

"I understand you are angry but we can still control this." Evelyn assured.

"How? Father is probably on his way home now to lecture me about my 'womanising' when my lunch with Narcissa was nothing of the sort."

"Then what was it?" Evelyn asked.

"Just lunch, you know that I have never dined at that restaurant with another woman besides you, none of the girls I dated were worth a meal out." Lucius sneered.

"And Narcissa is different?"

Lucius faced his mother, not believing what she was getting at. Narcissa was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. He already knew that there was more to her, in fact she was a little wilder than he had imagined; dropping her own teasing or flirty line back at him when he had done it first, no longer was she uncomfortable about it, although she did scold him sometimes in letters for the flirty ways in which he should reserve for Penelope.

"She is a Black, of course she is different. Besides, you know of the arrangement between Cygnus and I." Lucius replied bitterly.

"I am starting to think that maybe you like this girl." Evelyn smiled.

"We have become friends and I respect her."

"It is more than that my son." Evelyn said.

"Mother will you drop it?" Lucius requested.

Before Evelyn could answer, the manor doors burst open and a few seconds later Abraxas appeared in the living room. Lucius hated the fact that he resembled his father so much. Both Malfoy men shared the same facial features, the strong jaw and broad shoulders, both the same stormy grey eye colour and the cruelness and thirst for power, sometimes it proved to be too much to handle but it was nothing that a few brandies didn't fix. However, Abraxas had dark brown hair and Lucius was glad to have inherited his platinum blonde hair from his mother.

"Boy, we need to have a little chat." Abraxas shouted, echoing all over the room.

"Abraxas-"

But Evelyn fell silent when Abraxas raised his and and glared at her, causing Lucius to look to her, trying to show that he was apologetic that his father felt the need to 'put her down a peg or two' as his father often said.

From a young age, he knew that his parents were in a loveless marriage. Evelyn had been married off to Abraxas in the 1942, fresh out of Hogwarts. His father had been in his mid twenties at the time of the marriage and for the first twelve years of their union they had desperately tried to conceive a child. Three stillborn girls, two early miscarriages and a stillborn boy before finally in 1954, a healthy son had been born. But the labour had been traumatic and although both he and his mother survived, his birth had left his mother barren. Abraxas had been disappointed at the inability to have more heirs and ever since, his father had behaved in the worst possible way towards his wife. There had been many nights when he had been a young child that he had woken up to the sound of glasses being thrown and punches being made. The times he had walked in on his father going out after an argument to have a few drinks with his business partners to find his mother on the floor with black eyes, bruised and swollen cheeks and glass cut deep into her hands. From a young age, he hated his father and had vowed to never take a wife, in the fear of becoming like his father. That was the last thing he wanted.

"I told you that you are marrying Penelope Selwyn." Abraxas started, his tone getting angrier.

"What of it?"

"I read a little article about you taking a girl out when you are engaged. Have you no dignity? CYGNUS BLACK'S YOUNGEST DAUGHTER FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! YOU COULD HAVE HAD ANY GIRL, BUT HER! SHE IS THE MOST PRECIOUS THING OF HIS AND YOU HAD TO TAKE HER VIRGINITY-"

"I DID NOTHING OF THE SORT!" Lucius shouted back.

"You expect me to believe that? My boy, your reputation with women is terrible." Abraxas growled.

"You know I am tutoring her and besides, even if I had tried it on with Narcissa Black, she has more sense than to sleep with me. She wants to make her parents proud and save herself for marriage, she is the purest woman I have ever met." Lucius defended.

Abraxas scoffed, "If what you say is true then perhaps I should invite the Blacks round for dinner on Saturday? Cygnus and his daughter can back up your story if it is true." he said and stormed off to his study.

"I hate him." Lucius hissed, clenching his fists.

"You are lucky you were a son and not a daughter." Evelyn replied quietly.

"Why do you put up with him?"

"Because Lucius, marriage vows are to be taken seriously. I was born into a much stricter time than what you were and I was considered property to my father and he married me to Abraxas. I learned very quickly how to put on a brave face and smile and speak only when spoken to when your father would have Cygnus and Horace here for a game of cards and brandy. The outside world does not know of my suffering and nor will it ever and although I am imprisoned here, I have one thing to be grateful for." she said.

"What is that?" Lucius asked.

Evelyn rose from the sofa, smiling with watery eyes and cupped his face. No longer was he the little boy she had sung to sleep, he was now a man who would be inheriting the estate on the day of his marriage. But to Evelyn Malfoy, Lucius would always be her baby.

"My brave son." she whispered, kissing his forehead lightly before leaving the room.

Lucius sighed heavily and opened the liqueor cabinet to pour himself a brandy, not caring that it was only one in the afternoon. It was days like this that he wished that he wasn't Abraxas Malfoys son. It was days like this that made him reflect on his decision to never marry, on his decision to 'womanise' as his father called it. He didn't want to marry or develop feelings for a woman because he had been told over the years that he was 'so like your father' and he had tired of hearing it. But it was also his deepest fear. If he married and turned out like Abraxas, his wife would suffer the same way he watched his mother suffer at his father's hands and it was for that reason that he didn't want to marry. He didn't want to turn out like his father.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday night came too quickly for Lucius's liking. His father had sent an invitation for the Blacks to have dinner with them to discuss what Rita Skeeter had written about him and Narcissa in the paper. The invitation had been accepted, although Lucius had spoken with Cygnus and the latter seemed to be perfectly fine with his story about what had actually happened. He dressed into his finest dress robes, having been told by his father to dress like the best. His mother had bought them for him for his birthday, made at Twilfitt and Tatting's in a mix of black and green silk with tight cuffs on the arms. Lucius was beginning to wish that he hadn't taken Narcissa out for lunch, he knew that his father would be asking questions about her virtue and quite frankly, he believed that it was none of his father's business.

Heading downstairs and into the dining room, he poured himself a glass of brandy and drained it in one large gulp. Before he even had the chance to put the glass down, the clock on the wall chimed seven o'clock and there was a knock on the front door. Lucius put the glass down and inhaled heavily, time to get the awkward dinner started and he hoped that Narcissa wouldn't feel too uncomfortable if asked questions by his father.

Seconds later, he turned around when he heard footsteps enter the dining room. He found himself smiling as his eyes met Narcissa's. She looked beautiful, dressed in a sea green coloured evening dress that fell to her feet. The dress had short, puffy sleeves and she had a matching wrap to go with her dress to shield her from the chill later on in the night if she found herself needing to go outside. Her blonde hair had been French braided before being tied into a bun at the side of her head. From what he could see, she wore no make-up but her eyelashes were still as long as ever and he still believed that she used an extension charm on them.

"Good Evening Miss Black." Lucius greeted.

"Good Evening." Narcissa replied.

They all took their seats, with Narcissa sitting next to Lucius. Abraxas turned to Narcissa, with Lucius knowing that his father wasn't going to wait to questioned her about their lunch out.

"So Narcissa, my son tells me that nothing inappropriate took place between you two when he took you out for lunch." Abraxas said.

"Your son speaks the truth Mr Malfoy." Narcissa replied politely.

Abraxas raised an eyebrow, "So you are telling me that my son did not try anything inappropriate with you? That he did not persuade you to spend a night with him in his bed?" he asked.

Narcissa nodded, "Yes sir, your son was a gentleman. He provided great conversation and he has not once tried anything on with me. He is tutoring me Defence Against the Dark Arts so that I may get a better grade in my NEWT examinations next spring and he is proving to be a more competent teacher than those that Dumbledore has supplied us with in the last six years of my education there." she replied.

In the first time in his life, he had never seen his father made speechless by a woman. His father had always taught him that a woman should only be seen and should only speak when they were spoken to first, that no woman controls a Malfoy. But having heard Narcissa's answer to his father's question about their lunch, he was pleased that she had defended him.

"Abraxas, I have already told you that my daughter is a sensible girl. Narcissa knows what is expected of her when she is to be married." Cygnus assured.

"There is something that I wish to discuss with you after dinner Cygnus." Abraxas said.

They were served smoked salmon for dinner with steamed vegetables, on the fancier china that he knew his parents reserved for guests. This was the first time the china had been used for a while, for it was the Black's first dinner at Malfoy Manor and he suspected that his father wanted to ensure that the Blacks knew that the Malfoys came from money. That is what it all came down to with his father, ensuring that the guests they welcomed into their home knew that they were less than them.

After dinner, Lucius excused himself and Narcissa, suggesting that he show her around the grounds before the sun set. Abraxas and Cygnus went off to the study for their discussion and several brandies whilst Evelyn and Druella enjoyed a catchup and a bottle of wine. Narcissa had left her wrap indoors and was shivering slightly at the night's summer breeze that swept passed them. Lucius took off his jacket, wrapping it over her shoulders to protect her from the chill.

"Who knew that Lucius Malfoy could be a gentleman?" she teased.

"Of course if you told anyone, they would not believe you."

"That is very true but they do not know you like I do." Narcissa said fondly.

Lucius stopped, "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Just that the last few weeks that you have spent tutoring me you have shown me that perhaps I was wrong to judge you so harshly. You can just be a normal human being and have a normal conversation instead of trying to lure me into your bed." Narcissa explained.

"It could be that or maybe I could be trying something new in order to get you into my bed?" Lucius flirted.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "You would not. Not after what I just told your father anyway." she replied.

They took a seat on a wooden bench that overlooked the flower garden that his mother tended to on a daily basis, with Narcissa admiring his mother's work and care that had gone into planting all sorts of flowers.

"Beautiful flowers." Narcissa complimented.

"My mother planted them, the one pleasure she has here." he sighed.

Narcissa frowned, "What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Forget I said anything." he requested.

"I cannot."

He sighed, having learned during the past few weeks that if he said something like that without thinking, she would not let the matter rest until he explained the menaing behind it.

"You cannot say anything. My mother is trapped here, trapped in a loveless marriage where she is a victim of my father's abuse." Lucius explained.

She looked shocked, that a part of her didn't want to believe that a woman who was so good at welcoming guests into her home and putting on a smile whenever her husband walked into the room was a victim. That Abraxas Malfoy was capable of what Lucius had said.

"She does not look like one." Narcissa whispered, mortified.

"That is because my mother is a good actress. She is my father's property and before that she belonged to my grandfather, she has always been trapped in a loveless marriage to a man who has no decency to show her respect, a little bit of affection or comfort when she was upset. For twelve years, they tried to conceive but had six failed attempts before I came along, four stillborns and two miscarriages, she was told that she had an oddly shaped uterus which caused the stillbirths and miscarriages and that any further children after she delivered a stillborn son that she could die. My father would not stand for it, they conceived me and for five days she was in early labour with me until on the sixth day, she had a haemorrage." he began.

Narcissa said nothing but placed her hand on his arm, telling him that she was there to listen, to comfort him if he needed it. He took a large breath in before continuing the sad tale of his mother's life with Abraxas.

"A blood clot which the healers had failed to notice. My mother was placed into a comatose state before they delivered me via caesarean section and gave my mother a hysterectomy, my father has blamed her ever since. My father wanted more heirs after having a live son and news that he could not have any more with my mother turned him to drink. They argued over everything and it usually ended with my father going out with his friends and leaving my mother cut and bruised, sometimes with a black eye."

She looked mortified at what he had to witness over the years, she couldn't believe that Abraxas Malfoy was capable of hurting his wife when in company of others he was polite and gentle toward her. But then again, she knew that Lucius wouldn't lie about something like this.

"I am so sorry that you had to witness that." Narcissa whispered, still mortified.

"If at the end of the summer you want to know anything about me, then know this; I will not marry willingly because I am told I am just like my father and I fear that if I do marry then I will treat my wife exactly like my father treats my mother." Lucius sighed.

"Then do not become like him."

"That is easier said than done Narcissa."

She nodded her understanding but didn't remove the hand that she had placed on his arm a little earlier. For Lucius, it felt good to have someone to confide in and he had come to trust that Narcissa was perfectly capable of keeping a secret.

"What about your engagement to Penelope?" Narcissa asked.

"She called it off, she believes that there is something going on between you and I." Lucius replied.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "That is unlike her, she has been fine with your other pursuits." she said.

Lucius laughed and nodded, "She has indeed but I did not exactly say there was nothing between us, I let her believe there was and she could not handle that." he muttered.

"Why is that?"

His eyes met hers and just then he could see that she truly wouldn't believe the reason when he told her.

"She could not handle the fact that she would be competing with you." he answered.

"Competing?" Narcissa frowned.

"Penelope believes that I have romantic feelings for you and she knows that I do not have them for them, if she were to marry me she would not have me completely. No matter how expensive a dress of jewellery she would buy to make her appearance more appealing, she knows it is nothing in comparison to you. The most beautiful and enchanting witch to come into my life and that is what she does not want to compete with." Lucius explained.

Narcissa blushed slightly and both turned their heads to enjoy the last few moments of the sunset and watched as the fireflies came out and glowed brightly all around them. For the first time in his life, he felt the need not to pretend and close off the world. For the first time in his life he had a confidante and although Narcissa would still scold him for saying something horrible, they had come to know one another for who they really were and that was something he wouldn't give away.

ooOoo

Cygnus sat in one of the black leather armchairs in front of a large stone fireplace as he and Abraxas were poured another brandy by a house elf. He had known Abraxas since their Hogwarts days and had come to know one thing about his friend, which was that Abraxas was a man who liked to do business and never had any personal meetings. The talk that he was expecting from Abraxas was definitely going to be a business arrangement of some sort.

"How do you find the brandy Cygnus?" Abraxas drawled, sitting back in his armchair.

"You have fine taste as always, now what is it you wish to speak to me about?" Cygnus asked.

"That is what I have always liked about you Cygnus, your eagerness to get straight to business." Abraxas complimented.

"I am merely curious old friend." Cygnus chuckled.

Abraxas smiled weakly, "You see the lunch between my son and your daughter has left me in a little dilemma." he said.

"Oh really?"

"Really. You see, my son was due to marry Penelope Selwyn and her family have now pulled out due to that article Rita Skeeter wrote about our children. You see the Selwyns do not want to compete no matter how much I assure them that the marriage would still go ahead, they do not want Lucius to be spending time with your daughter for they see her as a threat." Abraxas explained.

"My Cissy, a threat?" Cygnus asked, slightly shocked at the suggestion.

"A threat to their daughter marrying my son. Your Narcissa is rather beautiful, much more than Penelope Selwyn and everyone knows in our society that there is nobody is more noble than the House of Black." Abraxas replied.

"I see." Cygnus muttered.

"Now a condition of my son's inheritence is that he marries before his twentieth birthday so he needs to be betrothed to someone as soon as possible."

"What are you saying Abraxas?" Cygnus asked, frowning slightly.

Abraxas grinned darkly after he drained the brandy in one mouthful. His grey eyes met the black ones that belonged to Cygnus and he cleared his throat.

"What I am saying Cygnus, is that because one lunch with your daughter cost Lucius his betrothed, I think you should betrothe your daughter to my son."


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius laughed as Narcissa chucked her wand across the room for the seventh time during the hour he had been teaching her the impediment jinx. She already knew the jinx but she was now required, as all seventh years were in their exams, to perform the spell non-verbally. He watched as she turned to face him, the glare he had become accustomed to etched on her face.

"Will you stop laughing?" she shrieked.

"But it is ever so entertaining, watching Narcissa Black get frustrated." he replied innocently.

"I am starting to think that maybe you are not the best teacher." Narcissa grumbled.

Lucius strode over to her lazily, waving his wand and catching hers in his free hand. He handed Narcissa her wand and spun her around to face the house elf that stood three feet away, with a target pinned to it's chest. They ignored the elf's pathetic whimperings in the fear of being jinxed repeatedly but so far, Narcissa had been unable to perform the jinx on the elf.

"Remember that the impediment hex imbolises the target and can sometimes throw them backwards. It can also decrease the velocity of the victim's movement and can sometimes levitate them into the air. Performing it non-verbally takes a lot of skill and determination." Lucius said.

"You have already told me that." Narcissa huffed, silenting thinking that maybe she should turn around and send a hex in his direction; he was utterly annoying her.

She heard the low throaty laugh that didn't leave his mouth as he stood behind her. Lucius placed his hand on her wrist, slowly moving her arm up and straightened it, making sure that the tip of her wand was pointing directly as the target. The elf still whimpered and was shaking slightly, causing Lucius to smirk evilly that if she concentrated, maybe this time she could perform it with no difficulty.

"Focus on the elf, keep your eye on the target." he whispered, keeping his hand gently on her arm.

Narcissa inhaled deeply as she focussed on the elf, blocking everything else out except for the low voice that whispered instructions into her ear.

"Clear your mind, do not let one single thought enter except for one; the thought of hitting that target as you focus on the elf." Lucius uttered, his free arm wrapping around her back and placing a firm hold on her waist.

Narcissa did as he instructed, clearing her mind to the thoughts that had been entering her head all the other times that she had tried to perform the spell.

"Now wave the wand in a straight horizontal line and say the incantation in your mind."

Doing exactly what Lucius told her, she waved the wand in a horizontal line at the same time as she said the incantation in her head. The jinx hit the elf, causing it to levitate in the air which made it whimper even more, even making it beg to be let back down to the ground. Narcissa squealed in pride at her accomplishment as Lucius waved his own wand and let the house elf down to the ground with a thud.

"When you concentrate you can achieve much." Lucius said quietly.

"Only when my tutor is capable of being serious." Narcissa teased.

"Just follow what I told you when you are back at Hogwarts and your seventh year will be fine."

After a brief moment of silence and exchanging smiles, Lucius turned her back around to face the elf and told her to try it again; the more she practiced, the better her grade wold be.

ooOoo

Cygnus watched Lucius and Narcissa, deep in thought, from the window of his study. He was happy that Narcissa had given up her stubborness about Lucius tutoring her and he had seen how close the two of them were, they had become friends but his conversation with Abraxas still weighed on his mind.

_"You want me to agree to engage my daughter to Lucius?" Cygnus asked, slightly shocked at the idea._

_Abraxas nodded curtly, "I swore to my son that if he was not married by his twentieth birthday I will write him off. He will not be my heir and because my wife is unable to produce me more heirs, she is my only option left to inherit everything. My son needs to learn a lesson and stop this womanising. Besides, your daughter needs to be betrothed does she not?" he replied._

_"That is the thing Abraxas. Narcissa has been courted by Augustus Rookwood for the last six months and as I did with Bellatrix, she will be formally betrothed to him at my end of summer ball."_

_"The Rookwoods?" Abraxas laughed, "Oh Cygnus my old friend, surely a match with the Malfoys would be a little better for your family's reputation?" _

_Cygnus swallowed a mouthful of brandy before sighing. _

_"I suppose I have a lot of damage control to do in light of what happened last year. May I think this over?" Cygnus asked. _

_Abraxas smiled thinly, "Of course." he replied. _

"Cygnus?" came the soft voice who sat in the chair on the other side of his desk.

He turned and walked to his own seat, sitting opposite his wife. How lucky he had been to find Druella Rosier. Their own marriage had been arranged from the day his father had set up the courting arrangement and after two years of courtship, he proposed and she had accepted. He had grown to love her throughout the years, even more so when he had been blessed with three beautiful daughters, even if he now had to say that he only had two.

"What is on your mind my love?" Druella asked, placing the paper down on to the desk.

"My conversation with Abraxas amongst other things." he muttered.

"Do you not wish for Cissy to be married to Lucius?" she questioned.

"In some ways it is the best thing for this family and that is what should come first."

"But?"

Cygnus sighed, "But my dear, I do not want to make the same mistake with Narcissa that I made with Andromeda." he whispered.

The loss of his second daughter pained him. He had arranged for her to be married to the Nott boy and during the start of the engagement she seemed fine with it but then came her graduation from Hogwarts and four days before the wedding she had come to him just before midnight. Andromeda asked him whether he would allow her to marry for love and as a father who wanted to see his daughters happy, had told Andromeda that he wanted her to find love like he had done with their mother but that wasn't the answer his daughter had been looking for. It was the first time he could see pain in her eyes and isolation that he had guessed that his daughter didn't love the Nott boy, but somebody else.

He probed her for more information, with her going as far to admit that she had been in a secret relationship with a boy at Hogwarts, a Edward Tonks who he assumed belonged to one of those lesser pureblood families who kept to themselves and were of little wealth; which is why he hadn't heard of them. But the look on her face when he suggested meeting with them in Saliunca Alley for lunch to discuss their loyalty to other purebloods before joining their families in marriage, told him that Edward's parents were not purebloods.

She burst into tears, telling him that 'Ted' was a muggleborn and his parents were muggles. She told him that she had married Ted the night before and it couldn't be undone because the marriage had been consummated. He had never felt so angry before but that made no difference, Andromeda told him that her loyalty laid with her husband and she was leaving, never to see the Blacks again unless they accepted her marriage. He hadn't seen her since.

"She was always a little different, she took muggle studies for Merlin's sake Cygnus. She told us it was to help her belief in blood purity grow but knowing more of their filthy ways but it was a lie. Andromeda fornicated with mudbloods and nothing will change that. She's a bloodtraitor and our nephew looks to be going the same way." Druella hissed.

"I feel angry every time I think of her, of what she did to us but she was unhappy in a betrothal to someone she barely knew. Narcissa barely knows Augustus and she has formed a close bond with Lucius since he began tutoring her. I do not want to betrothe her to Rookwood if she will feel unhappy and I do not want to betrothe her to Lucius just because it is what Abraxas wants." Cygnus replied.

"I understand dear."

"I want Narcissa to have what we have. I married Bellatrix to the Lestranges because I caught her with Rodolphus before they were engaged and they were not even courting. That was her punishment. Andromeda's betrothal caused her to shame our family and publically humiliate us. I want at least one of or daughters to be happy with the arrangement we have made for them." Cygnus explained.

"From what I have seen, she certainly has a fondness for Lucius." Druella smiled.

"You think so?"

"My love, if I know one thing from watching our youngest when she is with him, I think that perhaps she could grow to love him. From what Evelyn has told me as well, Lucius has never taken a girl except Narcissa to a restaurant which means so much to him." Druella replied.

For a few minutes there was silence in the room, hearing that laughter that came from Narcissa and Lucius out in the gardens. He rose from the desk, calling one of the elves into the room.

"Where are you going dear?" Druella questioned.

Ordering the elf to fetch his summer travelling cloak, he smiled down at his wife.

"I think I know what to say to Abraxas." he answered, pulling on the cloak and leaving the little manor house that he lived in, heading on his way to have a conversation with Abraxas.


	9. Chapter 9

"Cygnus, what do I owe the pleasure?" Abraxas asked brightly, sitting back in the leather armchair as Cygnus entered the living room at Malfoy Manor.

He took a seat opposite Abraxas, taking off his cloak and chucking it at a house elf that served the Malfoy family. Abraxas laughed amusingly at the house elf struggled to find a way out of the cloak. Cygnus paid no attention to the elf's struggles and focussed on the man sitting in front of him.

"I think you know why I am here Abraxas." Cygnus replied sharply.

Abraxas raised an eyebrow, "I hope you are here to give me an answer to my suggestion." he said.

"You are correct."

The Malfoy man put his hands together and lowered his eyebrow, "And your answer is?" Abraxas questioned.

"Abraxas, your suggestion is one that I have considered with much thought. A match between our children is just what my family needs at the moment but I do not want to make the same mistake with Narcissa that I have already made with my second daughter." Cygnus answered.

"Very understandable but I suggest that you do not decline." Abraxas muttered threateningly.

"I am neither accepting nor declining. My daughter is growing fond of Lucius and if things between them were to get to the point of a proposal, I want it be natural and what they want. I do not want to push another daughter into something she does not want. I have already done so with my eldest and I tried and failed with my second. Narcissa is all I have left so I want her to be happy." Cygnus stated.

Abraxas nodded, deep in thought as Cygnus inhaled heavily. He had been friends with Abraxas since his Hogwarts days and it was only now that he sensed that Abraxas was displeased with him. Cygnus understood that his friend had his own reasons behind the desperation for his son to marry but he wasn't going to make another daughter miserable just to keep and old friend happy.

After a few moments of silence, Abraxas smiled at Cygnus.

"Very well Cygnus. I respect your decision, perhaps you are correct in the fondness between our children growing and perhaps things will go naturally."

Cygnus nodded and bade Abraxas goodbye before collecting his cloak and leaving the manor. He apparated back home and went to tell Druella the good news and hoped that Narcissa could come to love the Malfoy heir.

ooOoo

Lucius opened the front door to the manor and crossed to the living room, finding his father sat in his armchair reading the evening paper. He didn't bother to speak to Abraxas, having found it was probably best to not start a conversation with his father and that was the way they both preferred it; if Abraxas wanted something from him, he would start the conversation. He ordered Dobby to bring him a brandy as he waved his wand and caught his mail in his free hand.

"Good evening son." Abraxas greeted.

"Evening father." Lucius replied lazily, sitting in the seat opposite his father.

Abraxas folded the paper and chucked it on top of the coffee table before looking at his son coldly. Lucius inhaled heavily and placed his letters on the table next to the paper, wanting to get this conversation with his father out of the way with.

"What is it father?"

"You may think that you have gotten out of a marriage to Penelope Selwyn but my terms remain the same. To inherit my estate you will be married by the time you turn twenty." Abraxas growled.

"I understand." Lucius drawled.

"Good. Now the person I want you to propose to happens to be a young lady that you are getting along well with."

Lucius's eyes widened, surely his father wasn't suggesting what he thought he was?

"Yes my boy. Cygnus will not set up an arranged marriage because he wants that young thing to be happy but he will accept a proposal if your growing 'fondness' for each other naturally progresses to that point." Abraxas explained.

Lucius laughed, "If you think I am about to propose to Narcissa then you are deluded." he said.

"You will do this otherwise I will disinherit you and your mother and you would not want to see your mother destitute would you? Now, keep getting closer to the Black girl, write to her when she leaves for Hogwarts and arrange meetings during the school holidays and get her to fall for you. Seduce her and take her virginity if you have to, as long as that engagement ring goes on her finger by the time she graduates I do not care." Abraxas threatened.

He glared at his father and clenched his fists, he was getting angry and needed to lash out. He hated it when his father brought his mother into something that was between them because Abraxas knew that by threatening Evelyn, Lucius would do what his father wanted.

"Very well but you must do something for me." Lucius stated.

Abraxas scoffed, "What is that then boy?" he asked.

"I am cutting my days at the Ministry, I will only be there on Thursdays and Fridays because I will be joining the Death Eaters." Lucius said.

"And what makes you think I will accept that?" Abraxas questioned.

"A Malfoy should only accept something if he gets something in return." Lucius answered, reciting the words he had heard so often from his father's lips.

For the first time in his life he saw his father smile at him in pride but that expression only lasted a few seconds. Abraxas rose from his seat and stared down at him with his usual bitter and icy expression.

"It seems my son that you do listen to me. I have taught you well and I accept your terms." Abraxas spat.

As Abraxas turned to leave the room, Lucius looked at him and said, "Believe me father, you have taught me a lot more than you know." he said coldly.

With nothing else to say to him, Abraxas left the room and slammed shut the door to his study. Lucius sat back in his chair and massaged his temple, knowing that he had agreed to do the impossible. There was no way that Narcissa would agree to a proposal from him, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will hopefully be up before the 24th but due to it being my son finishing nursery for the holidays and work commitments which is the reason why I hate working in retail this time of year, I can't specify when it will be up. But I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know your thoughts. Also, I'm rewriting my Andromeda/Ted fanfic it's now called A Time For Love so if you're Andromeda/Ted fans, give that a read and review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**August 1972**

It was said to be the hottest day of the summer but in every room that Narcissa went in Black Manor, she was freezing cold. Her mother had cast cooling charms on the entire house just to keep everyone from getting hot and bothered to which Narcissa had said to her mother that there were other means of keeping cool than setting the house up to become the new Artic. She shut herself away in her bedroom, perched on the window seat with her legs outstretched, and her right foot tucked under her left. Her blonde hair tied up into a messy bun, having decided to have a lazy day at home that she couldn't be bothered to make herself presentable; much to her mother's dismay. **  
><strong>

Her wand was tied up into her hair, a thing she usually did when she had no pockets and no use for it but still wanted it on her. Narcissa turned the freshly new page of her book, finding it more fascinating the more she read about the ancient Egyptian wizards and their methods of alchemy. Her father had bought her the book as a very early Christmas present after she had been reading the first page to see whether it had taken her interest.

There was a knock on the door and without lifting her head up, she called at the person to enter and in stepped a house elf. She didn't look up from the book but told the elf to say what it had to and to leave again.

"Mistress, the master is requesting a talk in his study."

Narcissa sighed, wishing that she could be left alone to enjoy the book. The book snapped shut and she left it on the window seat, leaving the comforts of her bedroom as she wrapped a cardigan around her shoulders; trying to keep herself a little warmer from the cold atmosphere outside her bedroom. She hurried down the stairs, wondering what her father would want to speak to her about.

She rapped her knuckles on the door to her father's study lightly and pulled her wand out of her hair. Closing her eyes and saying the incantation non-verbally, her hair tidied itself up into a neater bun; not wanting her father to criticise her for not looking presentable when speaking with him.

"Enter."

Narcissa let herself into the study, closing the door quietly behind her before taking a seat opposite her father.

"Narcissa, tell me, how do you feel about Augustus Rookwood?" Cygnus asked.

She hesitated, wondering why her father had asked her this when he was the one who had set her up to be courted by Rookwood. Truth be told, she liked Augustus; he was perfectly nice but rather self centered. She never really got a word in edgeways when it came to having a conversation with her suitor because all he spoke about was how great his job was and how nice the Minister was.

"May I speak honestly?" Narcissa asked.

Cygnus nodded, "Of course, I want to know your true feelings toward Augustus." he replied.

"Father, he is a nice person but I do not have romantic feelings toward him."

To her surprise, Cygnus starting smiling which caused her to frown.

"Narcissa, I have decided not to betrothe you to anyone at my end of summer ball. I want you to meet someone and grow to love them naturally without me forcing the issues." Cygnus said.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Narcissa questioned.

Cygnus laughed slightly, "No Narcissa you have not. Lately I have been questioning the decisions that I made in regard to your elder sisters and I do not want to make the same mistakes with you. I want you to be happy." he answered.

Narcissa was lost for words as she hugged her father and left the study. Ever since her admission to Lucius that she didn't want to be betrothed to Rookwood at the end of August, she had been dreading the month's arrival because she knew what was waiting for her at the end of it. Now that August was here, she fel relieved that she wasn't going to be trapped in a loveless marriage.

She returned to her bedroom, noticing that the family owl had dropped a letter addressed to her on her desk. Narcissa sat at it, feeling a little surprised to recognise the handwriting of Lucius Malfoy on the envelope; he had never written to her before and she believed that he had no reason to.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_I know this is not a day where we would usually meet but my father was supposed to take my mother to dinner tonight and has unexpectedly fallen ill with heat stroke and is unable to make the reservations. My mother has requested that I go in their place and take someone with me and naturally, I thought of you. The reservation is at seven o'clock, if you are agreeable then I shall pick you up from your residence at six o'clock to take you to the restaurant. _

_I apologise for the short notice but I hope you will attend dinner with me tonight. _

_Best Regards,_

_Lucius Malfoy. _

Feeling a little stunned she pulled out the parchment from the desk drawer to write a reply. She knew that her father would be okay with her dining with Lucius, he and Druella were going to spend the evening with Walburga and Orion. Narcissa silently debated whether dinner with Lucius would be better versus and evening home alone reading the rest of the book that she had been reading for the majority of the day. The last time that she had gone out for a meal with Lucius, she had enjoyed herself but her book was rather interesting and if her father hadn't interupted her then she would most likely be finishing it off by now. Sighing, she pressed her quill to the parchment to write the reply, heart pounding as she was unsure whether she was making the right choice.

_Dear Lucius,_

_You are correct when you say it is short notice but I hope that your father feels better soon and perhaps be educated about staying protected when out in the sunshine to prevent this from happening again. I would like to dine with you tonight, I have nothing better to do and a change of scenery would be most enjoyable. I shall see you at six o'clock this evening._

_Best Regards,_

_Narcissa Black. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm leaving it there for the time being but I will be updating again hopefully by New Year or just after. In the mean time I will be updating the next few chapters of To Love and To Cherish and chapter two of A Time For Love. If any of you are Once Upon A Time/OutlawQueen fans then I've started writing my own fanfiction called London Calling so feel free to check that out. **

**As a Christmas treat I'll give you a few things to look forward to for this story, the next chapter will be Narcissa and Lucius's dinner. For future chapters there will be a discussion with Evelyn and Abraxas and Lucius's initiation to the Death Eaters. **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Entering Black Manor after a house elf admitted him into the entrance hall, Lucius found himself surprised that Cygnus and Druella were still at home. Cygnus greeted him in the living room as he took a seat as he waited for Narcissa.

"Lucius, this is not usually a day we see you here." Cygnus said warmly.

"Your daughter and I are going out for dinner. My parents were unable to make their reservation and did not want it to go to waste." Lucius replied.

"Well make sure that you have Narcissa home at a decent time, we will be out for the night and if you have both had too much to drink, you may spend the night in the guest room." Druella stated stiffly.

"Thank you, Mrs Black." Lucius replied.

There was silence as the three of them heard light footsteps walking down the crickety staircase. Lucius looked to the doorway as Narcissa entered the room, wearing a floor length dress; made up with an A-line skirt and a bateau neckline, with short floaty sleeves that matched the champagne colour of the dress. She wore no jewellery but in his opinion, she didn't need any; she was mesmerising.

"Have a good evening dear." Druella said with a smile.

"Thank you mother, I hope you do as well." Narcissa replied.

Lucius rose from his seat and bade goodbye to the Blacks before walking out of the manor with Narcissa. He was silent until he walked out onto the driveway, lost for words as he felt an unexpected and unfamiliar feeling in his stomach, he didn't know how to describe it as he looked at Narcissa; it was like he was seeing her, really seeing her for the first time and finding himself unable to look away.

"You look lovely this evening." he said quietly.

Narcissa looked up at him, once again wearing no visible signs of make-up. _How is it even impossible to look that beautiful without cosmestics? _Lucius thought to himself but he was hardly one to say that he understood how the mind of a woman worked. Given his track record, he was hardly going to say he was an expert. The girls that he had over the year were merely a way to ease his frustrations, a way of making himself believe that he wouldn't turn out like Abraxas; that he was different than his father by not making a lifelong commitment to any of those girls. There had been Penelope, who he was cruel with his harsh words and statements on how their marriage would be strictly business and nothing 'lovey dovey' as he had told her; but never before had he had these confusing feeling that made him feel..._happy?...on air? _Ridiculous notions that he was sure didn't exist, he hardly had the parents who had shown him that you could love in different ways.

"Thank you." Narcissa replied with a small smile, "Where are we going?"

"A little restaurant located in a small wizarding habitat near Torquay." Lucius replied.

"In Devon?" she questioned.

Lucius nodded, "Yes." he confirmed as they walked to the bottom of the driveway, "We will apparate there and take the floo network back but the restaurant is quite a walk and uphill."

He insisted that he take her hand as he knew the location of the village whereas she didn't and for a moment she hesitated, perhaps thinking whether it was a good idea as she may have heard that taking someone with you when you apparated was not always the best idea. When she finally took his hand, he noted how soft it was and for a second he almost forget where they were supposed to be going.

When they arrived with a pop into the countryside of Devon, they could hear the high pitched cries of the seagulls in the distance and the light summer breeze swept through the oak trees as they started to walk up a steep country lane.

"How far?" Narcissa questioned, causing Lucius to smirk at the irritance in her voice at having to walk uphill.

"Not far, you will feel the change as we walk through the barrier that prevents filthy muggles from coming across it." he explained.

Soon enough, they felt the pulling sensation as they crossed the invisible barrier. Lucius led the way past cottages with thatched rooves with some in a state of disrepair. A little high street stood not far from where they were, with the sign to the restaurant lit up in dim lights that from the distance to where they stood, Lucius had trouble making out the name.

"I think that the floo network would be best." Narcissa complained as they made it to the restaurant.

"Do not worry Miss Black, we are certainly taking the floo network home. Besides apparition when drunk is a bad idea." Lucius laughed.

"Are you planning on getting me drunk?"

Lucius looked at her as they reached the front door to the restaurant, leaning closer to her ear and inhaling the scent of lavender. Why did she have to add a floral smell? She was already utterly beautiful without adding lavender to her scent.

"If you want to get drunk then I can carry you to your bed." he whispered.

Narcissa blushed slightly as he opened the door for her to enter the waiting area of the restaurant. Lucius went up to the greeter, stating that they had a reservation and the greeter took them to their table. This restaurant was a lot smaller than the one he had taken her to a few weeks ago, the tables were short square ones with the chairs sat closely together with a white tablecloth draped over the top and flowed down to the floor. Lucius held a chair open for Narcissa who gracefully slid into it before he took his own.

"Have you eaten here before?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius shook his head, "No, so I apologise if the evening is not up to your standards. My parents come here often though because a friend of my mother's owns the place." he explained.

Narcissa opened her menu and frowned at the limited amount of dishes there were. She commented to Lucius that his parents must eat the same dish to which he stated she was correct in her assumption. In the end, they both opted for jacket potato with cheese and beans and a bottle of the best wine that the restaurant sold; which was nothing in comparison to the lunch that the two of them had shared in Le Cercle.

They talked of how their days had been, with Lucius telling her that he had shortened the amount of time that he would be spending at the Ministry but didn't state his reasoning but Narcissa got the impression that it was something that wasn't to be told whilst they were dining in a public and rather open space. His leg brushed up against hers, wanting to see what reaction he would get as they both consumed more wine but he didn't get one, he saw her blush a few times and she avoided looking him in the eye when he dropped her a line of how she was more wild from the consumption of alcohol, remembering the occasion of their lunch and she had drunk too much then, and that he liked this side of her; more than she realised. Just a flirty line that he would use on any girl, not just Narcissa.

"Sir, was everything okay with your meal?" the waiter asked, collecting their plates once they were finished.

Lucius shook his head, "It was not fit for my house elf to eat it." he sneered.

"I'm very sorry Sir..."

He waved his hand at the waiter and left a note to the owner stating that he was only paying half of their bill due to the lack of good service and helped Narcissa out of her chair, pulling their cloaks on as they made their way to the fireplace in the back of the restaurant.

"Are you taking me home?" Narcissa questioned, leaning on his arm a little too playfully.

Lucius looked down into her mischevous blue eyes, oh he had seen that look in many of the girls he had bedded but never before had he seen it in Narcissa Black. It was utterly resistable in her.

"I am." he confirmed, throwing the floo powder into the fireplace and watching as the flames turned green, "Hold on to me tightly." he instructed as they stepped into the flames.

"Black Manor." Narcissa said clearly and within seconds they appeared in the living room of her home.

They stepped out of the fireplace, stumbling a little and laughing as they clutched to the other to prevent themselves from falling to the floor. Those blue eyes of hers, wide and curious and full of mischief still as they met his gaze once more; just looking at her it was filling his head with thoughts that he knew he shouldn't have about her. She was too pure and too noble to ever want to fall into his bed just to satisfy his needs and besides, she loathed that part of him and was better than the girls who knew no better. She had said so herself.

But it didn't stop him as their heads pressed together, breath coming faster and faster as his hands roamed up and down the shape of her upper body. It didn't stop him when his nose bumped against hers that he could smell the wine on her breath that was now hitting his face like a light breeze.

_"Seduce her and take her virginity if you have to, as long as that engagement ring goes on her finger by the time she graduates I do not care..." _

His father's words came back into his mind and he remembered what his father wanted from him, what he had agreed to do in return for his place among the Death Eaters. He pulled away from her and she looked confused.

"I bid you goodnight Miss Black." Lucius said curtly, summoning a house elf and ordering it to guide him to the guest room.

He didn't look back on her, he simply climbed the crickety staircase and ordered the elf to bring him some food to help him sober up; not wanting carnal thoughts of Narcissa to fill his head as he slept.

What was he going to do?


	12. Chapter 12

Abraxas stormed into the manor, feeling furious. The day hadn't gone as he had wanted it to go when he had left his home that morning. He was supposed to be investing in a deal that would earn him even more galleons that he would need another vault in Gringott's just to hold the money from this deal alone but this afternoon he had found out that the deal hadn't gone through and the money he would have received in return, he was never going to see. Sure he had been given his money back by losing out on so much more was infruriating.

He was greeted by his wife, who looked rather cautious at the angry expression he gave her and she fell silent; Evelyn merely watched him chuck his cloak at an elf as he poured himself a brandy. Abraxas listened to how Lucius was yet again at the Black's tutoring Narcissa and was growing rather impatient that his son had yet to convince the Black girl into marrying him.

"I know where our son is you stupid woman." he spat.

Evelyn blinked, "I apologise dear husband if I have offended you." she mumbled.

Abraxas rolled his eyes and turned to face her, remembering how he had come to be stuck with Evelyn as his wife. His own father had arranged the match with the Burke family and when he had first set eyes on Evelyn Burke the day after her graduation, he found her beautiful but quiet which is what he desired in his future wife; a wife who would not question his authority and would be an accessory on his arm at social events and although he got that, he couldn't help but resent her for only giving him one son.

"When will our son propose to the Black girl?" Abraxas questioned rhetorically, not expecting an answer from his wife.

"I do not know Abraxas, perhaps Lucius feels that the timing is not right." Evelyn answered.

"Well if he knows what is good for the pair of you then he had better do it sooner rather than later."

Evelyn smiled sadly, something which he ignored as he drained his brandy before pouring himself another one.

"I do not know where he gets it from, his womanising ways and eagerness to displease me. It is definately not a Malfoy trait." Abraxas said, looking at her accusingly.

"Our son does not want to turn out like his father." Evelyn said defiantly, her heart beating faster in her chest.

Abraxas spat out the swig of brandy he was just about to swallow, shocked that his wife would speak out in such a way. Normally she was obedient and knew what she would get if she were to answer back.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" Abraxas yelled.

"It means Abraxas that Lucius has seen our arguments over the years and he does not wish to be that way." Evelyn replied.

He glared at his wife, realising that if what she said was true that he had never really known anything about his only son. Abraxas tipped the rest of his drink from the glass on to the carpet, feeling his anger rise as he threw the glass at his wife, watching her duck and shriek as the glass shattered into a million pieces on the wall behind her. Evelyn whimpered as he grasped her hair in his fist, forcing her to meet his angry stare.

"Never, speak me to me like that again. Otherwise, dear wife, you will find yourself in the gutter battered and bruised." Abraxas growled.

He threw her to the floor, leaving her in the scared state that she was in on the floor. But her defiant words haunted him, had he really been that much of a bad husband and a bad father and was his wife correct that his only son didn't want to turn out like him?

* * *

><p>The last day of August was upon everyone before they could even blink and it was also the last week that Lucius had spent tutoring Narcissa Black. He dressed into his green and silver dress robes, purchased that morning from Twilfitt and Tatting's and looked at his reflection in the mirror, watching himself as he started to tie the silver tie that matched his robes. Tonight his family were attending the Black's annual end of summer party, the first time that he had ever bothered to attend one and it was the last time that he would see Narcissa before she returned to school tomorrow.<p>

There was a light knock on the door and he smiled as he gestured with a nod that his mother could enter his bedroom. Evelyn was dress in a long sleeved red ballgown, barely showing any skin and Lucius knew why. A few days ago, he had returned home from a session with Narcissa to find his mother bruised after an argument with his father and although he pressed and pressed his mother into telling him what the argument had been about, she refused to speak a word more about the matter and the dress that she had purchased were to hide the bruises given to her by Abraxas Malfoy.

"I always did like you in green." Evelyn complimented.

"It is funny mother, I should say that black and blue suit you better than red." Lucius sneered.

Evelyn's smile faded as he continued to tie the tie around his neck. He felt a little guilty for his sneery remark, it wasn't his mother's fault that they were stuck with a monster like Abraxas as their kin but he did think that his mother should get divorced, as his father's heir he could support her financially when the time came for him to inherit the estate but his father would probably have a clause in place if that were to happen.

"I apologise mother, I just wish that you would speak to me." he said quietly.

"My son, you have already seen and heard enough, you are a man now. Do not let my troubles become your burden, it is mine to deal with and mine alone." Evelyn replied.

"I am you son, you gave me life. I do not like it seeing him mark you like an animal takes down it's prey." Lucius growled.

"Enjoy the party tonight dear, enjoy the little time that you have left with Narcissa." Evelyn said softly.

"I do not want to mislead her, she deserves better."

"That may be true but you made a deal with your father Lucius and you know he will not rest until you have delivered your side of the bargain otherwise he will force you into marriage, just like your grandfather forced me down that altar." Evelyn whispered.

"I wish that there were another way."

"Have you come to love the girl?" Evelyn questioned.

Lucius looked at his mother and chuckled slightly in amusement, he had always been taught that love was a ridiculous notion and marriage was simply a necessity to continue the pureblood line of the family. But lately, his dreams and made his desire for Narcissa grow. He dreamed of her in ways that he shouldn't, thought about her in ways that he shouldn't when he was in her company. But the girl had awoken something within him that just the sight of her and hearing her laugh, watching her smile made his life mean something. She had become his friend, his confidante, a companion to share meals with and swap life stories over. Narcissa took his breath away and just the thought of being forced into seducing the girl and to marry her just to make his father happy made him feel a little bit sick inside.

"Do not be silly mother." Lucius answered, leaving his bedroom and heading downstairs, meeting his father in the entrance hall.

The journey to Black Manor was made by car, and the journey was a silent one where he sat inbetween his parents to stop his father from gripping his mother's hand possessively and to prevent his mother from feeling tense during the car ride. The ride was over before any of them knew it, the driver exited his seat to open the door to help all three of them out of the car. Lucius entered Black Manor, being greeted by Cygnus and Druella.

"Good evening Abraxas." Cygnus greeted.

"Cygnus, old friend, I feel that we should share a brandy later." Abraxas stated.

"Of course, you look lovely Mrs Malfoy." Cygnus said.

"Thank you, Mr Black." Evelyn replied quietly.

They were led by a house elf to the grounds on the Black Manor estate, with Lucius admiring the silver marquee that had been set up to accomodate the small white squared tables and chairs to which many guests were already eating from the buffet that provided their food. A band played and a wooden dance floor stood on the grass, where several couples were already dancing one of the popular dances that purebloods were taught during their childhood. He watched as Narcissa was halfway through the current dance with Rabastan Lestrange, her brother-in-law through her sister's marriage to Rabastan's brother Rodolphus. He shared a good friendship with Rabastan but he wouldn't say the man was his best friend.

The dance ended as he clapped along with the others and watched as Narcissa helped herself to a drink from one of the family's house elves that carried glasses on trays above their heads. She was joined by her friend, Jemima Nott who was whispering something in her ear and then was laughing, such a wonderful sound. Lucius walked, intending to greet her when he stopped in his tracks. A much older man, who he recognised to be Victor Borgin, stride over to her and begin a conversation. Something new awakened inside of him, wanting to duel the man who was speaking with Narcissa and destroy him; like you would with a weed.

"Miss Black you are looking extremely lovely this evening." Victor complimented, a greedy look in his eyes.

"Thank you Mr Borgin." Narcissa replied politely, watching as her friend went off with Neil Greengrass.

"Are you betrothed yet? It is customary for your father to betrothe his daughters at this event."

He watched as Narcissa shook her head, "No Sir, my father is not doing that this year." she replied.

Victor looked pleased as he went closer to her, grabbing her wrists and looked to be inhaling her scent. Lucius clenched his fists, how dare a perverted old man touch Narcissa in such a way? He stormed over to the pair, pulling out his wand after witnessing the man whisper something in Narcissa's ear that made her eyes widen in horror.

"Well if it isn't the Malfoy heir." Victor said.

"Take your hands off Miss Black before I hex you into next week." Lucius growled.

"I was merely being friendly but very well." Victor replied, releasing Narcissa from his grasp, "I bid you good night Miss Black." and left into the crowd.

Lucius placed the wand back inside the inner pocket of his robes and faced Narcissa, "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Narcissa nodded, "He said he would have me, that he would ask for my hand and then force me on my back and have me." she whispered.

"I would not allow that." Lucius promised.

She looked up at him, confusion across her face.

"Why?"

Lucius didn't know how to answer her but looked as the band got ready to play the next piece of music for people to dance to. He wanted to distract her from her conversation with Victor Borgin and when he gestured for her hand and nodded to the dance floor, her eyes lit up and took his hand; allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Lucius placed his right hand on her hip and took her left hand in his as they waited for the music to start. The dance was one which was customary for all purebloods to learn during their childhood that most people, including himself, knew it by heart now. Narcissa stood with her back to him, his breath tickling the exposed skin of her neck and shoulders as Lucius moved his head next to hers, the starting off position in the dance.

"I shall miss our sessions." Lucius whispered.

"Why's that?" Narcissa questioned, allowing him to lead her in the clockwise circle with the other couples.

"I enjoy your company." he admitted.

"I suppose I have come to think of you as a friend, there is more to you than what meets the eye." Narcissa replied.

Lucius spun her around to face him, placing both hands on her hips and gripping quite possessively than he had intended. Narcissa's hands moved to his chest as their feet continued to move across the dance floor, circling around the other couples that mirrored their position. Her blue eyes were locked into his and never left to look somewhere else.

"I shall not miss your flirting though." Narcissa laughed lightly.

Lucius grinned, "You shall just like I shall miss you. I will remember this dance when you leave for Hogwarts, such a fine figure." he flirted.

Narcissa blushed slightly, "You should stop saying things like that to me." she muttered, moving her hands from his chest to be spun around with her back to him once more.

Lucius placed his head next to hers as they moved from the clockwise circle to the middle of the floor, continuing to spin them both around as he felt his breath his her skin once more.

"Can I share a secret with you Narcissa?"

She nodded.

"I do not want to stop saying these things to you." he whispered.

He couldn't see the reaction on her face but her body didn't change it's composure as they continued in the dance right until the very end. They joined in the clapping and Lucius escorted them to the edge of the dance floor and got them both a drink.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Lucius suggested.

Narcissa nodded, looping her arm through his as they left the marquee and into the lit gardens where nobody else could hear their conversation. Lucius felt conflicted, a part of him was glad that she was returning to Hogwarts tomorrow because he could resume his life to what it was before he had gotten to know Narcissa but the other part of him wanted her to know that she would be missed, that he wanted their friendship to continue and that she was more to him than anyone else he had in his life but the part of him that wanted to be glad of her depature said that Malfoys didn't succumb to ridiculous notions of feelings and that women shouldn't have this type of control over his heart.

"Why do you tease me?" Narcissa asked, placing her goblet on the damp grass as the night's sky grew darker.

Lucius laughed, "Because I can." he shrugged.

"Do you do it because it amuses you?"

"Why else?"

Narcissa looked at him, her blue eyes full of confusion and curiousness. He gulped, just that look made him want to confess everything, be truthful to what his father wanted him to do and hope that she wouldn't hate him for it but he didn't.

"Lucius, do not pretend that there is nothing between us. How many women have you bedded this summer since your engagement to Penelope was broken?"

He was taken aback by her question and he found himself unable to lie when he told her that he hadn't bedded anyone because he had been too busy spending time with her over the summer. Her hatred for him had changed and now he was stood in front of her, with Narcissa acknowledging that there was a connection between them.

"You nearly kissed me when we returned here from our dinner together and then you stopped and walked away, why?" Narcissa questioned.

"What do you want me to tell you? Do you want me to tell you that you are different from any other woman that I have ever known? Do you want me to say that being in your presence makes me believe that I am not everything that everyone makes me out to be? Do you want me to admit that I cannot stop thinking about you in ways that I should not? What is it you want from me?" Lucius demanded.

Narcissa moved closer to him, causing him to drop his glass to the ground. Lucius hadn't expected to have this type of conversation with her tonight and he was certainly not expecting to act so un-Malfoy like by practically confessing to Narcissa what he was beginning to feel about her.

"Do you think it is easy for me? I loathed you and then we had to get closer because my father hired you to be my tutor and now I question my first judgement of you. I wish that I could have continued to ignore you and not be one of those jealous of you Quidditch talent or one of those who 'loved' you because you bedded them or paid them the slightest bit of attention. Now I am no better than any of those, I look forward to the time we spend together and I dread returning to Hogwarts tomorrow because it means that I do not get to see you any more." Narcissa cried.

A few moments of silence stood between them before Lucius ignored everything that his mind was telling him and he grabbed her face in his hands, pressing his lips to her and kissing her hungrily, going against his better judgement. Narcissa pulled away from him, slightly mortified at what he had just done.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa nearly shrieked.

Lucius walked towards her, making her back into the tall oak tree that stood behind her.

"Giving you something to remember me by." he growled, cupping her face and kissing her once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**September 1972**

"All set for seventh year, Cissy?" Jemima asked, as they pushed their way through the crowds and back to their compartment.

The train began to pull out from the platform, with serveral people standing in the corridor waving goodbye to their parents. Narcissa sat on the seats, looking out of the window as they pulled into muggle London and started to make the long journey to Hogwarts.

"I suppose, I just do not know what the future holds for me." Narcissa sighed.

Jemima laughed lightly, "Be glad of that. Look at Amelia, getting married off to the Flints next July. She barely knows Robert but it's all arranged, unless you were hoping for something from Lucius Malfoy?" she said quietly.

Narcissa knew that for the moment it was just the two of them in the compartment until everyone else joined them later but that didn't stop her from looking roung to make sure that nobody could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Keep silent about Lucius." she hissed, "What happened last night was is now a memory. I am off to school and he is back to bedding stupid whores."

Jemima raised an eyebrow, "Admit it. You would give anything to change his ways. Narcissa, we all know that you are not some stupid whore and falling for Lucius doesn't make you one. You need to relax, have some fun and from what I hear, Lucius knows a thing or too abour relaxation and fun." she teased.

Narcissa sighed and went back to looking out of the window, remembering last night and wishing that she could go back in time just to relive it all again.

_His mouth crashed down on hers, pressing her up between the oak tree and him; one hand cupping her face as the other moved to her hip to have a firm hold as their mouths moved enthusiastically together. She opened her mouth and moaned when her tongue met his curiously and her hands clutched the collar of his dress robes, pulling him as close to her as she could. Lucius broke the kiss and she assumed that he was ending it but she gasped when she felt his lips kiss the corner of her mouth, her cheek going down to kiss along her jaw and down to her neck, finding the sensitive spots as he bit lightly after listening to her soft moans of delight._

_"Lucius.." she breathed, gripping his collar tighter as his hands moved up and down her waist._

_"Remember this, how you feel in this moment." _

_"You should not have kissed me because I know it will end." Narcissa sighed. _

_He looked down into her eyes, smiling slightly, "All good things must come to an end Narcissa." Lucius whispered. _

_"Then I have some memories." _

_"With this being the best memory." Lucius affirmed, pressing his lips to hers once more. _

She had only told Jemima about what happened with her and Lucius the night before, she didn't want Amelia to know because she knew that her friend still pined for Lucius after their night together, even though it was a long time ago now. Narcissa had agreed that he could write to her whilst she was at school but she didn't know what to expect from his letters, would they be letters from a lover or from a friend? She didn't know and she didn't know what she hoped for when he did write to her. All she knew was that she was questioning who she was now that her loathing for Lucius Malfoy had faded and what replaced her loathing was a mix of caring about a new friend to romantic feelings she thought she would never experience.

* * *

><p>Lucius sat in the study, finishing a letter to Bellatrix requesting that she set up a meeting with the Dark Lord about his joining the Death Eaters. Now that he was no longer tutoring Narcissa he had a lot more free time to join the purity cause and at the moment, he needed a distraction. His eyes wandered to the watch he wore on his wrist, noting that Narcissa would be halfway back to Hogwarts by now. Never before had he found himself missing someone like he missed her at the moment. He had damned himself now that he knew what it was like to kiss her perfectly rosy pink lips, to hold her in his arms and now she was off to Hogwarts and he didn't know when he would see her again. Lucius sighed, he would simply have to dream of her and write letters but what would she want them to say?<p>

He rose from the high backed chair and placed the letter in an envelope and called the owl over, tying the letter to it's leg before carrying the owl to the window. At least when Bellatrix would get this letter, his thoughts would be on other things once the meeting with Lord Voldemort was sorted. Lucius sent the owl on it's way, turning around to see who else he needed to reply to when he saw his father stood in the doorway.

"What is it father?" Lucius asked, sitting back in the seat.

"Do not get too comfortable in my chair boy." Abraxas growled.

"Does it matter? In less than two years time it shall be mine and you can look forward to early retirement." Lucius replied bitterly.

"It will only be yours if you marry that Black girl which is what I have to discuss with you." Abraxas said.

Lucius rolled his eyes, "What else can you lecture me about when it comes to Narcissa?" he questioned.

Abraxas took a seat on the other side of the desk, smiling evilly. Lucius suspected that his father had found a way in which he could see Narcissa more often than not.

"One of the governors on the school board at Hogwarts has resigned his post and the position has been offered to me." Abraxas started.

"Congratulations, when has the education of mudbloods ever been your concern?"

"It has never been but I am accepting the position on the advantage that you can go to meetings in my place, they know that I am a busy man after all. Whilst you are there you can request that Horace arrange for you to see Miss Black after the meetings." Abraxas replied.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "How very cunning of you." he complimented sarcastically.

Abraxas rose from his seat, "Your grandmother's ring will be on her finger before next summer is over. You know the consequences if you fail to be married by your twentieth birthday and it would be such a shame to see your mother penniless and homeless." he sneered and then left the room.

Lucius punched the desk, he hated it when his father made threats about his mother just to get him to do his bidding. He loved his mother more than anything and although he had come to care for Narcissa, he had no choice. Although he knew that Narcissa deserved better, he couldn't see his mother homeless. Lucius hated the position his father was putting him him and he had no choice but to make progress with Narcissa to the point of a proposal and a wedding, although he cared deeply for Narcissa, he loved his mother and he had to do what he could to make sure his father didn't make her homeless. And he realised now that his father would stop at nothing to get him married.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all liked this chapter, the next one will be Lucius's initiation to the Death Eaters which will be up in the next few weeks :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Lucius sat in front of the fireplace, cloak fastened and black leather gloves on his hands; waiting to be collected by Bellatrix to meet the Dark Lord. He felt honour and pride that the meeting had been given the approval and he was wondering what he would have to do in order to be accepted into the Death Eaters. Having read the paper about the many disappearances and deaths to those mudbloods and various muggles he knew that he would have to prove his loyalty to Voldemort's cause.

The door to the manor opened, no house elf announcing the arrival of Cygnus Black's eldest daughter; she was dressed in all black, a silver mask attached to her neck and her wild raven black hair tied up. The usual grin of evil was etched upon her face as she strode into his living room, her eyes telling him that it was time to go.

"Where do we go?" Lucius questioned, pocketing his wand.

Bellatrix smiled thinly, "That is for me to know Malfoy, you don't get that information unless you please my master." she said.

"Very well, shall we get going?" he drawled.

"Not going to offer me a drink first? My, my how rude but then again, if I were my baby sister you would be more accomodating." Bellatrix taunted.

"What do you mean Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix cocked her head to one side as they left the living room, "She left for Hogwarts a little less happier than usual and according to a chat that Narcissa had with my mother, she is beginning to question what she is to you and you to her." she replied.

Lucius felt his heart beat faster at the news that Narcissa was feeling just as confused as him now that they had shared a first kiss. His thoughts often trailed to her when he was supposed to be writing replies to letters or visiting the Ministry or the damned hospital for boring meetings, he wondered how shewas getting on during her first week back at school, whether she regretted what they shared or if a part of her wanted more. But now was not the time to dwell on what Bellatrix had told him, now was the time for him to focus on his meeting with the Dark Lord.

They left the manor, with Lucius holding on to Bellatrix as she apparated them to a forest; he wasn't sure where or which one they were in. There was silence apart from the the twigs that snapped under their feet as he followed Bellatrix deeper into the forest to a clearing where they were surrounded by trees. The sun was already setting, the few rays of light peaking through the small gaps between the trees as the two of them continued to walk.

Bellatrix stopped in the centre, with the sound of cloaks swishing through the light wind as several Death Eaters, wearing matching cloaks and masks as Bellatrix circled around them. He couldn't help but feel like he was being judged on this initiation, that if he somehow failed to impress the Dark Lord the Death Eaters that surrounded him would be able to punish him for the failure.

And then he turned to Bellatrix who was bowing low to a figure walking barefoot across the fallen leaves, lowering his hood as a snake trailed behind him obediently. Lucius had heard whispers about what the Dark Lord looked like and many of those whispers had been false, Voldemort looked nothing like those people had shared on from the rumours they had heard. The red eyes reminded Lucius of a Lord who showed no mercy, that it was better to beLord who was feared than to be a Lord who was loved, for fear was the reason those people whispered on the rumours of the Dark Lord.

Lucius bowed slightly, never ceasing eye contact with the man who stopped before him. Voldemort never smiled but looked to Bellatrix as he circled around Lucius, studying him at every angle.

"This is the man you spoke of Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked, his voice high and chilling.

Bellatrix nodded, "Yes my Lord, he is a Malfoy." she replied.

"Tell me, Lucius, why do you want to join my friends?" Voldemort hissed into Lucius's ear.

Voldemort stopped in front of him, waiting for his answer as Lucius took a deep breath.

"I believe that this world should be rid of filth like the mudbloods that Dumbledore lets through the doors at Hogwarts, they should not have rights because they do not understand the way our world works, they do not know that our world even exists until they get a letter and a visit stating that they are 'special' and 'magical' and need to control it. Magic should stay in the families who can trace their ancestry back through generations of wizardry, mudbloods and the muggles they associate with, need to be crushed like you would a bug." Lucius sneered.

Voldemort smiled in satisfaction, "Very good answer, you know of our cause. But I'm afraid that I can't just accept you into my fold on words along. Actions speak louder than words Lucius." he said quietly, waving a hand to Bellatrix who went off to one of the trees outside the circle in which they stood.

He saw Voldemort move behind him as he focussed on Bellatrix, dragging a person with a black sack over their head back into the circle. Lucius didn't blink or gulp, but remained expressionless as Bellatrix dumped the person in front of him, removing the black sack to reveal a very scared and whimpering man, with his hands and feet tied tightly with rope.

"Have you ever performed an unforgivable curse Lucius?" Voldemort whispered into his ear.

Lucius shook his head, he had seen them performed before and he knew the incantations and he knew that you had to pour all of your anger into them for the spells to have any real effect on the victim. He realised now that the pathetic excuse for a man who kneeled before him was going to be his initiation task to be accepted into the Death Eaters.

"Do you know this man?"

He shook his head again, "No My Lord, who is he?" he asked.

"A classmate of yours, a mudblood. His name is not important. But he works at the Ministry and he's recently written an article due to be published in the Prophet that he believes that mudbloods and purebloods are no different to each other." Voldemort said loudly, that all the surrounding Death Eaters booed and spat on the ground.

"Bellatrix, show Lucius what we do to scum like him." Voldemort shrieked, pointing at the whimpering mudblood who was begging for mercy.

The woman smiled evilly, drawing her wand out quicker than Lucius could blink. She screamed the torture curse after pointing her wand at the mudblood, who writhed around on the floor, screaming in agony; desperately trying to break free of his bonds. For several minutes, he was told to watch Bellatrix torture the mudblood, who was at this point screaming for mercy and for the pain to stop. Eventually, Voldemort gestured for Bellatrix to stop to which she obeyed imediately.

"Your turn Lucius, show me what you can do." Voldemort hissed, "Torture him and then kill him."

Pointing his wand at the man who was still laying on the ground, he shouted the torture curse as he thought of the times that his father had hit his mother, how angry he had felt and felt powerless to stop it. He knew his father didn't want him to join the Death Eaters and he knew that there was no way to stop the violence that his mother had to suffer from at the hands of his father and it was the built up anger that he had bottled up inside of him since his childhood that made the victim roll over repeatedly as his curse swept through the mudblood. Voldemort cackled and clapped before ordering Lucius to cease with the torture.

"Well done Lucius, now end this mudblood's life, crush him." Voldemort ordered.

He knew the spell and when he raised his wand once more and looked the mudblood in the eyes, he felt no remorse. The anger at the memories he had of his father's violence was back inside him and it flowed through him like a stormy sea.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lucius shouted, a jet of green light leaving his wand and hitting the mudblood, who lay on the crumbled leaves motionless; the last feeling of pain from the torture still etched on his face.

Voldemort walked over the mudblood, clicking his fingers as Evan Rosier exited the circle and pulled up the sleeve on Lucius's left arm.

"Try and think of something that will soothe you, this next part is painful." Evan whispered.

Voldemort withdrew his wand before stepping in front of Lucius, hardly any space between them.

"Know this Lucius Malfoy, today I accept you as my loyal follower. You will carry out my orders to the best of what is expected of you. If you betray me or fail to live up to my expectations, you will be punished severely." Voldemort hissed.

"I swear my loytalty to you my Lord." Lucius vowed.

There was no smile as Voldemort pressed his wand to Lucius's wrist, muttering the incantation. Lucius gasped at the pain, biting his tongue to prevent himself from screaming as he felt powerful and dark magic sweep through his arm, the blistering as Voldemort removed the tip of his wand from his wrist. Rosier let him go, the pain growing greater throughout his wrist.

"You've been branded with my mark Lucius Malfoy, when it burns you will instantly apparate to my side to carry out missions. You are now a Death Eater." Voldemort declared.

He listened to Voldemort dismiss the others after ordering Rabastan to place the dark mark over the body. Along with the other Death Eaters, he apparated home and collapsed into the armchair by the fireplace in his living room. Lucius could still feel the blistering and he was beginning to sweat as his body was getting used to the magic that the Dark Lord had used to welcome him into the fold but he was soon distracted as he remembered his earlier conversation with Bellatrix.

Lucius's thoughts went back to the last day of August and the time he had spent with Narcissa during that party, how he had felt when he had kissed her for the first time; how he hoped that Narcissa felt the same way he did after it had happened. And as he fell into a light sleep, he decided that he was going to write to her the next day, the thoughts of her making the pain in his arm fade away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked this chapter, due to the nature of it I'm considering changing the rating but please let me know in a review if you personally feel that I need to do so. Also, for those of you who have read To Love and To Cherish, I've written the first chapter of it's sequel if you'd be interested in a sequel? Again let me know in a review or private message and title ideas are welcome to as I'm completely lost on what to choose for it's title. **


End file.
